WE 2
|withdraw = |disqualified = TBA |map = WE2.png | col1 = #22b14c| tag1 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col2 = #782167| tag2 = Confirmed, Did not choose artist or song | col3 = #FFD700| tag3 = Past participant that will not participate |winner = MØ-Final Song |image = |director |entries = 31 |semi2 = TBA|semi1 = 3rd of June}} The World's Eurovision 2 (also abbreviated as WE 2) is the second edition of the World's Eurovision. It will take place in Germany after the victory of Wincent Weiss in France. This is the 1st time the contest to be host in Germany. The contest is scheduled to have 2 semi finals and a final. A new voting system had been added : from now, countries will need to send jury votes and televotes. This idea was only fixed for the first semi final, it was hard to count the points. In the first edition 32 countries will participate. Location About the host city Düsseldorf (German: ˈdʏsl̩dɔɐ̯f ( listen), Low Franconian, Ripuarian: Düsseldörp ˈdʏsl̩dœɐ̯p) is the capital city of the German state of North Rhine-Westphalia and the seventh most populous city in Germany. Düsseldorf is an international business and financial centre, renowned for its fashion and trade fairs. The city is headquarters to one Fortune Global 500 and two DAX companies. Messe Düsseldorf organises nearly one fifth of premier trade shows. Düsseldorf is known for its academy of fine arts (Joseph Beuys, Emanuel Leutze, August Macke, Gerhard Richter, Sigmar Polke, and Andreas Gursky), its pioneering influence on electronic/experimental music (Kraftwerk) and its Japanese community. On the river Rhine, Düsseldorf holds Rhenish Carnival celebrations every year in February / March. Mercer's 2012 Quality of Living survey ranked Düsseldorf the sixth most livable city in the world. Venue Esprit Arena (stylized as ESPRIT arena), known previously as the "LTU Arena" (until June 2009), and as the "Düsseldorf Arena" (during the 2011 Eurovision Song Contest), is a multi-functional football stadium in Düsseldorf, Germany. The stadium holds 54,600 and has a closable roof. Its special heating system allows the stadium to host comfortable events at the height of winter. Esprit Arena hosted the 56th Eurovision Song Contest in 2011. Format Participants Countries United Kingdom withdraw for this edition due to the referendum's results saying that England, Scotland, Northern Ireland and Wales should participate instead of UK. 1st Semi Final : 14 countries will compete in the first semi final of World's Eurovision. 8 of them will qualify. , and will vote in this semi final. 2nd Semi Final Here is the 14 countries which will participate in this semi final. The televoting system wasn't used this semi. Only 9 of them will qualify. , and will vote in this semi. Grand Final 24 countries will compete in the Grand Final. After an exciting show, with MO and her song " Final Song " was crowned the winner of this edition with 161 points. with Timebelle and their song " Apollo " arived 2nd with 147 points. and their representatives Clean Bandit & Jess Glynne with their song " Rather Be " achieved a 3rd place. While , and completed the top 6 of this edition. Incident * : Australia was forgotten by the WEBU and didn't get any place in the Grand Final, where the are supposed to compete. As a forgive present, the WEBU gave to Australia 25 points. Withdrawing and other countries * : First, the HoD of Andorra took New Zealand due to bad results with Andorra in the first edition. He changed his mind and come again with Andorra while New Zealand were forced to withdraw. Their begin in a future is not ruled out and possible. * : They withdrawn due to the referendum saying that Wales, Northern Ireland, England and Scotland should participate. * : They first withdraw with the old HoD but they decided to took part. Sadly, they decided to announce their participation after the date. Hopefully, a issue was found saying that the HoD needed to send the Dutch entry the same day they confirmed to participate. They will be added to the first semi final. * : The HoD of Serbia in the first edition took Kosovo instead. They decided to withdraw after that announcement. A return in the future is not ruled out and possible. * : The HoD of Poland in the first edition took Tunisia instead. They decided to withdraw. A return in the future is not ruled out and possible. * : They decided to withdraw without clearing any reasons. A return in the future is not ruled out and possible. * : They withdrawn due to personal reasons of their HoD. A return in the future is not ruled out and possible.